Jennifer Lopez
Jennifer Lynn Lopez (Bronx, Nueva York, 24 de julio de 1969) de nacionalidad estadounidense es mundialmente conocida como cantante y actriz, pero también se desempeña como empresaria y diseñadora de moda. Con sus primeros 5 discos ha alcanzado los 48 millones de copias vendidas. Es la persona más rica en Hollywood de ascendencia latinoamericana según la revista Forbes, y la artista hispana con mayor influencia en los Estados Unidos según la lista de los "100 Hispanos más influyentes" (100 Most Influential Hispanics) de la revista People en Español. Biografía y carrera artística Jennifer Lopez nació en el barrio del Bronx, en la ciudad de Nueva York, en la zona de clase media Castle Hill. De padres puertorriqueños, su padre, David López, era informático, y su madre, Guadalupe, maestra en una guardería. Vivían en el Bronx y tuvieron además otras dos niñas, Lynda y Leslie, mayores que Jennifer. Jennifer, desde pequeña, soñaba con ser artista. A los siete años empezó una gira con su clase de baile por la ciudad de Nueva York. A los dieciséis años obtuvo un pequeño papel en la película My Little Girl. Tomaba clases de baile en el colegio Baruch, trabajaba en un bufete y tomaba clases de canto por las tardes. Su madre estaba en contra de que fuera bailarina y su padre de que fuera cantante, así que Jennifer decidió irse de casa y alojarse en el edificio de su escuela. Después de un año y medio de audiciones, finalmente encontró trabajo en una gira que la llevó hasta Japón. Antes de irse hizo una audición para el programa In Living Color. No obtuvo el trabajo pero, a su regreso de Japón, el programa la llamó para hacerle una nueva prueba. Esta vez obtuvo el trabajo y se fue a Hollywood. Lopez soñaba con obtener un papel protagonista en la televisión. Un productor de la serie South Central se interesó por ella y le dio su primer trabajo como actriz. South Central fue cancelada después de una temporada, pero Jennifer Lopez encontró trabajo en otros programas como Second Chances y Hotel Malibú. En 1995 se lanzó al cine con un papel secundario en la película My Family (Mi familia), dirigida por Gregory Nava, y más tarde obtuvo el papel protagonista femenino en la cinta Money Train (Asalto al tren del dinero), al lado de Wesley Snipes. La experiencia de Money Train le trajo más trabajos y oportunidades en 1996, pues trabajó con actores como Robin Williams en la película Jack, y con Jack Nicholson en la película Blood & Wine (Sangre y Vino). En 1998, Lopez ganó la audición nacional para ser la protagonista de la película Selena, donde interpretaría a la desaparecida cantante Selena. La cinta se estrenó el 21 de marzo de 1997. Por su actuación ganó un millón de dólares, convirtiéndose en la actriz latina mejor pagada hasta aquel entonces. Su trabajo en Selena obtuvo críticas positivas, obteniendo así una nominación al Golden Globe por Mejor Actriz en 1998. También trabajaría en U-Turn (Giro al infierno), junto con el actor Sean Penn y dirigida por Oliver Stone, y con George Clooney en Out Of Sight (Un romance muy peligroso), cinta en la que Jennifer ganó dos millones de dólares. Pero Jennifer no se olvidaba de su gran sueño, que era el canto y el baile, así que en 1998 mandó su demo a varias discográficas y Tommy Mottola, director entonces de Sony Music, se interesó por ella después de ver la película Selena. J. Lo firmó contrato con Sony Music y se puso a trabajar con el productor Cory Rooney, quien había trabajado con Mariah Carey, Celine Dion y Destiny's Child. El 1 de junio de 1999 lanzó su primer álbum, llamado On the 6, en honor al tren que tomaba todos los días para ir a sus clases de canto y baile. El disco debutó en el "top 10" del Billboard. Su primer single, If You Had My Love, alcanzó el número uno del Billboard Hot 100. Asimismo lanzó un single para el mercado latino llamado No me ames, un dúo que hizo con el cantante de origen puertorriqueño, Marc Anthony, que se convertiría en su esposo 5 años después. Este dueto también alcanzó el número uno del Billboard Latin Tracks por 10 semanas consecutivas. Su segundo single en inglés llamado Waiting For Tonight llegó a los diez primeros puestos del Billboard Hot 100. En agosto del año 2000 se estrenó su película The Cell (La celda) protagonizada por Lopez y Vince Vaughn que debutó en el número uno de la taquilla, siendo la primera película protagonizada por Jennifer Lopez en alcanzarlo. El 23 de enero de 2001 salió a la venta su segundo álbum titulado, J. Lo, que era el apodo que utilizaban sus fans. Este disco debutó en el número uno de ventas en el Billboard Hot 200 y estableció un récord Guinness pues fue la primera artista en colocar un disco número uno en ventas, al mismo tiempo que una película protagonizada por ella conseguía lo mismo en esa semana. Esta película fue The Wedding Planner (Planes de boda), su primera comedia romántica. El primer single de dicho álbum fue el tema Love Don't Cost A Thing que de nueva cuenta obtuvo el número uno en las listas de popularidad. Este álbum se relanzó el 24 de julio de 2001 para agregarle I'm Real Remix, tema que se colocó por 5 semanas en el número uno del Billboard Hot 100. J.Lo sacó un duo con el cantante Chayanne, Dame. La canción se encuentra en el álbum de jennifer llamado J.Lo y es en español. También para el idioma español saco una canción llamada Si ya se acabó esa canción se encuentra en el mismo álbum. En mayo de 2001 se estrena su película Angel Eyes (Mirada de Ángel) que protagonizó con James Caviezel. En febrero de 2002 lanza su disco de Remixes J to tha L-O! The Remixes que debuta en el número uno de ventas del Billboard hot 200, al igual que su primer single Ain't It Funny Remix (Feat. Ja Rule), estableciendo con esto dos récords: por ser la única cantante en tener un disco de remixes en el número uno de ventas, y por ser la única de tener un disco de remixes número uno en ventas al mismo tiempo que lo hace también una canción. En mayo del 2002 se estrena con éxito su película Enough (Nunca más), cinta que trata sobre el abuso doméstico. El 26 de noviembre, Jennifer lanza su tercer disco de estudio llamado This is Me...Then que logra excelentes ventas, alcanzando el número dos del Billboard. Su primer single, Jenny From The Block, se convierte en un éxito en varios países y en su video aparece con su prometido Ben Affleck. Su segundo sencillo All I Have alcanza el número uno del Billboard Hot 100 y participa en él, el rapero LL Cool J. En diciembre se lanza su nueva comedia romántica llamada Maid In Manhattan (Sucedió en Manhattan) que protagoniza con el actor Ralph Fiennes, con lo que J.Lo logra participar en otra película número uno en taquilla. En el año 2003, se estrena su criticada película Gigli que protagonizó con su entonces prometido Ben Affleck. La película fue un rotundo fracaso en taquilla. Jennifer Lopez rodó ese verano otras dos películas, Shall We Dance (¿Bailamos?) y An Unfinished Life (Una vida por delante). En enero del año 2004 termina su relación con el actor Ben Affleck debido a que él no soportara el acoso de la prensa, pero en realidad es ella quien lo termina al darse cuenta de que Affleck no acepta y cuestiona el contrato prematrimonial que establecía condiciones económicas abrumadoras y agobiantes para Affleck. En marzo de ese año se estrenó la película Jersey Girl (Una chica de Jersey) donde ella hizo una breve aparición especial como esposa de Ben Affleck, lógicamente Jennifer no asistió al estreno de la película, la cual tuvo una modesta recaudación. En febrero de ese año, ella le pide a su amigo Marc Anthony que le ayude en la producción de una nueva versión de la famosa canción "Sway" interpretada en los años 50 por Dean Martin, y que Jennifer interpretaría para la banda sonora de su película Shall We Dance?. La amistad se convirtió en amor, y se casan en junio de ese mismo año ante la sorpresa de todo el mundo. En octubre se estrena su película Shall We Dance? (¿Bailamos?) que protagonizó al lado de Richard Gere y Susan Sarandon, obteniendo excelentes críticas, y una buena taquilla a nivel mundial. Lo curioso fue que la compañía Miramax decidió a final de cuentas no utilizar la canción "Sway" interpretada por Jennifer y producida por Marc Anthony pues Jennifer hizo una versión salsa con toques latinos, y ellos querían una versión dance uptempo de la canción. En 2005 Jennifer regresa con su cuarto álbum de estudio llamado Rebirth, pues se sentía como renacida después de haber superado el escándalo de Affleck y el fracaso de Gigli. El disco se lanzó el 1 de marzo, y debutó en el número uno en el World Chart, vendiendo en sólo una semana casi 650 mil copias en todo el mundo, y se colocó número dos en el Billboard Hot 200. Su primer single llamado Get Right que tenia una fusion de Funk y de Pop, alcanzó el número uno en las listas de popularidad. Sin embargo inesperadamente Jennifer deja de hacer promoción, hay muchos rumores de peleas con la discográfica, y el disco cae en picada en las listas de ventas. Sólo se lanzaron dos singles, ya que Jennifer prefirió trabajar completamente es su primer álbum en español. En mayo del 2005 se estrenó su tercera comedia romántica llamada Monster In-Law (Si te casas, te mato), por la que le pagaron $15 millones de dólares. Dicha cinta debuto #1 en taquilla, demostrando que Jennifer había superado la etapa de fracaso de Gigli. Y en otoño de ese año por fin se estrenó el film An Unfinished Life (Una vida por delante) que protagonizó con Robert Redford y Morgan Freeman. Esta película, de bajo presupuesto, le valió a Jennifer muy buenas críticas por su papel. En el verano del año 2005 Jennifer, inicia el rodaje de la película Bordertown donde además sería la productora ejecutiva con su compañía Nuyorican Productions. La película fue protagonizada por Jennifer y el actor español Antonio Banderas, el director fue el mismo director de Selena, Gregory Nava. La película trata sobre los mujeres asesinadas en Ciudad Juárez, (México). Fue vetada en México y hasta la fecha no se ha estrenado en dicho país, en Estados Unidos nunca pudo conseguir una compañía distribuidora por lo tanto saldrá directamente en formato DVD el 29 de enero del 2008. En enero del 2006 se rodó "El Cantante", un film basado en la vida del polémico cantante puertorriqueño de los años 70's Hector Lavoe. Jennifer además de ser la productora del filme también fue la protagonista interpretando a "Puchi", la esposa de Lavoe, y el cantante Marc Anthony interpretó magistralmente a Hector Lavoe. En enero de 2006 lanzó la canción Control Myself donde cantó otra vez al lado de LL Cool J, después de All I Have. Este tema es el primer single del nuevo disco de LL Cool J. y alcanzo el #4 del Billboard Hot 100, estableciendo un record de la canción que más alto ha regresado a la lista de Billboard, gracias a la venta del iTune. El 2007 es el año la incursión de Jennifer en el mercado hispano con su quinto álbum de estudio y primer trabajo completamente en español, llamado Como ama una mujer. El disco, que fuera producido por Estefano y Julio Reyes, salió a la venta el 27 de marzo debutando como número uno en ventas y considerado el disco en español más vendido en una semana por una cantante debutante en ese idioma. El 1er single fue "Qué hiciste" que alcanzó el número uno del Billboard Latin Songs y su video fue el primero en español en alcanzar el número uno del canal en inglés de MTV. El segundo sencillo "Me haces falta" fue lanzado hasta el verano de ese año sin más promoción que un excelente videoclip donde Jennifer interpreta a una mujer policía que enamora a un delincuente para atraparlo, pero en el proceso ella se enamoró verdaderamente de él, y se arrepiente de la trampa que le hizo. El disco Como Ama Una Mujer se convirtió en el segundo disco en español más vendido en todo el mundo en el año 2007 solo seguido de "Papito" de Miguel Bosé. En septiembre del año 2007, Jennifer sale de gira por primera vez, acompañada por su esposo Marc Anthony y juntos recorren los Estados Unidos y Canadá con un éxito inusitado, finalizándose la misma en noviembre, en la ciudad de Miami, donde, por cierto, al final del concierto Jennifer confesó a sus miles de fans presentes que estaba embarazada. Jennifer lanzó el 9 de octubre del 2007 su nuevo disco en inglés, llamado Brave, que es su sexto disco de estudio pero el quinto en inglés. El primer sencillo fue Do It Well un tema pop muy pegajoso que fue lanzado el 21 de agosto de ese año a todas las estaciones de radio y fue número uno en el Billboard Dance Chart. Debido a el embarazo de Jennifer y a que ella esta de gira, no hace mucha promoción del disco, por lo cual debuta muy bajo en ventas, agregando el hecho de que el primer single no despega en la radio y el video no fue del agrado de los fans. En diciembre de ese año se lanza en Europa & Asia "Hold It Don't Drop It" como el segundo sencillo del disco Brave, acompañado de un video espectacular donde no se nota el embarazo de la diva estadounidense. Dicha canción alcanzo el número del Billboard Dance Chart. Para el mercado estadounidense, el segundo sencillo sería la canción Brave, de la cual ya hay un video filmado que fue dirigido por Michael Haussman, el mismo que la dirigió en el video de "Que Hiciste", pero aún no hay fecha de estreno en radio. En enero del 2008, Jennifer lanza "Por Arriesgarnos" el tercer single de su disco en español "Como ama una mujer". En el video podemos ver un collage de imágenes de la gira de conciertos de Jennifer en el 2007 y escenas de detrás de las cámaras en dichos conciertos. El 22 de febrero de 2008 Jennifer dio a luz a gemelos. La niña vino al mundo a las 6:12 de la madrugada (hora española) y pesó casi 2,5 kilos. El niño nació trece minutos después con 2.7 kilos de peso. Son los primeros hijos de Lopez, mientras que su marido tiene 3 hijos de relaciones anteriores. La niña se llama Emme Marbiel Muñiz y el niño Maximilian 'Max' David Muñiz. J. Lo. Concedió la exclusiva de ella y sus gemelos a People Magazine por 6 millones de dólares. Los planes de Jennifer, después de recuperarse de su embarazo son protagonizar las películas Love and other impossible persuits (El Amor y otros imposibles), y The Governess(La Institutriz). Además Jennifer esta preparando un disco de éxitos para celebrar sus 10 años como cantante, el cual incluirá todos sus hits de 1999 al 2009, pero incluirá canciones nuevas que actualmente está grabando con productores de la talla de Timbaland, Bryan Michael Cox, The Matrix, Swizz Beatz, y espera lanzarlo a la venta en febrero del 2009 justo cuando sus hijos cumplan un año de vida. Discografía Álbums *1999: On the 6 *2001: J.Lo *2002: J to tha L-O!: The Remixes *2002: This Is Me...Then *2005: Rebirth *2007: Como ama una mujer *2007: Brave *2009: Still From The Block (Upcoming Greatest Hits 99-09 album) *2009: Upcoming Untitled 2nd Spanish Album DVDs *2000: Feelin' So Good *2003: Let's Get Loud *2003: The Reel Me Álbumes Generalmente los álbumes y singles de Jennifer López se lanzan en todo el mundo, pero los países que presentan posiciones de ventas y/o popularidad de las canciones son: Estados Unidos (US), Reino Unido (UK), Francia (FRA), Italia (ITA) y Australia (AUS). Sencillos Total de ventas entre Albums y sencillos:71 millones. Ventas de sencillos ---- Películas Bandas Sonoras Televisión *''In Living Color'' (1991-1993) *''Second Chances'' (1993-1994)como Melinda Lopez Premios Globo de Oro * Ventas mundiales de los álbumes de Jennifer López * Posiciones de los álbumes en Billboard.com * Posiciones de los singles Billboard.com Enlaces externos * *Sitio Oficial Referencias Categoría:Cantantes de Estados Unidos